Coronary heart disease is the major cause of morbidity and mortality in patients with non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM). Besides other coronary risk factors, such as obesity, hypertension, and hyperglycemia, an increased prevalence of dyslipidemia plays an important role. The purpose of this study is to investigate therapeutic role of cholestyramine for dyslipidemia in NIDDM.